With You
by Lady Knight of Spades
Summary: *Fem!Eleven/River, request from Tumblr* After Manhattan, it's the Doctor's turn to be strong for her wife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry for my inactivity. Senior year of high school, plus writer's block, plus my lovely girlfriend, and finally Sly 4 have all distracted me! I'm still working on a three-shot that was requested of three different scenes during The Impossible Astronaut. That's where the writer's block is. But, here is a three-shot my friend Brodi had requested one day! Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been close to a week since the Doctor and River lost the Ponds. A week since the Doctor asked River to travel with her, knowing that their time was coming to an end. A whole week.

She was wandering the corridors when she heard it. Soft, muffled almost, but most certainly there. River Song was _crying._ And she didn't know that the Doctor could hear her.

It hurt her hearts, to hear her like this. Yes, she occasionally saw past the barrier her wife put up but this? This was serious. . . Taking a breath, the Doctor turned sharply and pushed open the door to River's room.

"Doctor!" River said, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

The Doctor shook her head, walking over and laying on the bed, pulling River into her arms and pulling her down with her.

"It's okay. Don't hide it anymore."

Her hearts broke as her wife sobbed again, missing her parents, having not said a single proper goodbye. The Time Lady bit back her own tears. She had to be the strong one now.

"I'll take care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is part two~**

* * *

Her arms felt stiff when she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision; the room was dark still, but something managed to catch her eye. A head of golden curls, belonging to the woman she still held close to her body.

River had curled up against her in the night, tear stains on her face. The Doctor hoped her wife hadn't fallen asleep crying. She couldn't even remember which of them had fallen asleep first.

She kissed the top of her wife's head, running her fingers through her curls, not wanting to wake the other up just yet. But, the lights slowly turned on in the room; the TARDIS wanted them up.

"River. River."

The woman in her arms barely stirred.

With a sigh, the Doctor ducked her head down and kissed River softly. Her wife kissed her back tiredly, sighing happily. She frowned though when the Doctor pulled back.

"Good morning, River."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final part, and my way of saying thanks for putting up with me!**

* * *

The Doctor lost track of how long it had been since Manhattan. All she was focused on now was getting River out of her… If she could track her down.

What happened was like a nightmare. They had their usual disagreement about flying the TARDIS, but the Doctor crossed a line one too many times by now, and River had snapped at her bitterly before piloting the TARDIS to an unnamed planet and running out.

That was five hours ago.

Now she was here, running past guards, dodging attacks, her clothing torn and bloodied (if she was going to get anymore scars, she'd scream), all while trying to find River.

When she reached a barren room, she was shocked to find River there, unharmed, and smirking.

"River! You could have gotten yourself killed! You could have-"

Her wife's smirk turned into a scowl.

"I know you worry about me, but really? Isn't that going a bit far? You've known me for so long, and yet you really think I'd throw myself into danger and be hurt? Doctor. I'm ashamed."

The Doctor looked down, feeling ashamed of herself now. She had assumed that, since their fight was worse, River would do something drastic…

"Look at you. No one knows you here and you fought to find me. I just needed space. . . But I guess we should get you back to the TARDIS, hm?"

The Doctor nodded, noticing how River seemed to know an easier way out back towards the Old Girl that avoided the residents of this place.

"River."

Her wife looked at her.

"This won't happen again," the Doctor said, ignoring how bloodied she was to quickly kiss her wife. "I promise."

"I know," River answered. "I know."


End file.
